Talk:Lady Tsetse/@comment-33299106-20190715171443
Golden Orb immediately jumped into the bushes. She couldn’t allow herself to be seen by anyone from the Hives. She didn’t have a good enough excuse for being out in the savanna by herself. Moments later, a large owl flew overhead and she breathed a sigh of relief. Just a false alarm. It had happened a few times before and usually it was a false alarm but it always paid to be careful. ' Just last year a HiveWing actually showed up in her garden. She watched from the bushes as he scanned the garden, muttering to himself about why there was a garden in the savanna and his friends had to see this. As soon as he was gone, Golden Orb sprung out of her hiding place and began to carefully uproot her plants. It would be bad for them but she couldn’t let any HiveWings know about her garden. They would probably steal all of her crops and potentially discover her. If she could remove all of them before the HiveWing returned with his friends, they would think that he either lied or imagined it. There were quite a lot of plants to move including the fruit trees her parents had planted. When her parents had first left the Tsetse Hive, they had brought many seeds to grow food for her mother. They had planted them in a small grove of acacia trees and bushes. The HiveWing returned with three other HiveWings only a few minutes after she had put away the last plant. He was surprised to see the garden was gone and his friends were not amused. They left shortly thereafter and never returned.' ' Sure that she was not in danger of being discovered, Golden Orb stepped out of the bushes. But as she did, a thorn from another bush sliced across her left arm. She hissed in pain and looked at the wound as it began to bleed. It wasn’t too deep but it was still bleeding badly. She would have to clean and treat the wound when she got home but for now she could put on some temporary bandaging. She lifted her right talon over the wound and concentrated. Tendrils of silk spun out of her wrist and wrapped around her arm, covering the scratch. Once she had all the produce she needed for that day, she flew back to her cave. When she got there, she put her food inside and then stepped outside and washed her wound in the ocean water. Then she went back inside and applied some yarrow salve to her wound before rebandaging it with her silk. As a hybrid, not only had she inherited the physical characteristics of her parents, but she also inherited their abilities. Her father had a venom in his teeth which caused numbness and uncontrollable spasms to the limb of whomever he bit. Golden Orb had a much weaker version of his venom. If she were to bite someone in the arm, the muscle she bit would feel tingly and twitch slightly. Not exactly useful. She did get her mother’s ability to spin silk but the way she got it was strange. A few days after her sixth hatching day she felt weird and sleepy, so after lunch she decided to take a nap. She woke up a few days later tangled in silk. She had first assumed that she had been captured but she soon realized that the silk was coming from her. It had been very interesting because she hadn’t believed that she would have a Metamorphosis because she had been born with her wings like a HiveWing. But after her pseudo-Metamorphosis, she found a new strength in her wings. It was just too bad that her parents couldn’t see it. And they had been so excited to see if she would get silk.' Here's the next one! If I do a third one, I'll talk about her parents' backstory.